Fallout 4: Tale of Three Adventurers
by Books4Boiz
Summary: What if the Sole Survivor wasn't the only survivor, and Shaun hadn't been kidnapped? And what if there was somebody else? A mixture of Fallout 3, 4, and New Vegas, featuring myself.
1. Chapter 1: Death And Rebirth

Hello, once again! Wow, it's been a long while since I was here, but that's because my computer crashed, and I lost everything to do with New San Andreas. But not to worry! I now have a new laptop, made especially for authors, so I have written this, and will continue to write New San Andreas very soon! Hope you enjoy Fallout 4: Tale of Three Adventurers!

Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, the steam from the hot water in the basin lifting up around me, clearing my vision. I was an alright guy. Rust blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a well sculpted face. I was just shaving the last bit of my stubble, as I heard a knock at the door. I walked away, drying my face with a wash-cloth, throwing it toward the laundry on my way down the hallway. I opened the door to see a man, in his late forties, holding a clipboard. He explained that he was from Vault-Tec, and was signing people up for Vault 111, the local vault on the edge of town. I was happy to accept. I wrote down my information.

Name: Joshua

Age: 19

Strength: 5

Perception: 7

Endurance: 4

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 7

Luck: 4

I then realised I had to do some stuff before my girlfriend, Jaxine, came home, so I asked if I was able to take the paperwork and give it to him later. He explained it was alright if I did that, but I had to have it ready by 12:00 pm sharp. I waved a friendly goodbye, I walked over to the couch, and sat down, unzipping my red jacket, allowing my white t-shirt to show through. I turned on the T.V. and switched to the Japanese channel, to watch a new cartoon they were showing. It was about a guy who trained for 3 years to become strong, that he became so strong, he went bald, but he could now kill enemies with one punch. I can't remember the name.

I then heard a siren, and the T.V. flickered, showing a stressed news reporter with a picture of an atomic explosion next to him, while he explained that there had been nuclear detonations all over the area outside of Sanctuary Hills, the town I lived in. I sighed, thinking this was the reason I left Australia, because of all the violence. I saw everyone starting to run towards the Vault, so I grabbed my phone, and a cold bottle of Nuka Cola (What, I was thirsty!), and ran through the front door, out into the world of devestation.

I ran toward the Vault, meeting up with Seth, and Nora, my next door neighbours. I noticed Nora holding baby Shaun. I saw them get through the gate safely, and I saw the security around the perimeter if the Vault, so people couldn't sneak in. But I knew I couldn't die. So I just ran.

I ran through the gate, attempting to get through without being stopped, as I hadn't had a chance to finish my registration papers given to me by the Vault-Tec rep. One of the guys in the Brotherhood of Steel power armour, a T51b to be precise, tried to stop me, but I elbowed him in the neck, one of the areas unprotected by the power armour, and he keeled over, so I sprinted toward the elevator control panel, seeing people I knew waiting on the platform, including Seth, Nora and baby Shaun. I tackled the guy in the elevator control booth, so I could make it into the vault, slamming the button at the same time, starting the elevator, when all of a sudden.

Boom.

We saw it. The atomic bomb was dropped on Sanctuary Hills, and as the people on the platform started to panic, it started moving down, as I sprinted to it, and slid along the hard metal down onto it, landing like a ninja.

As the elevator came to a stop, I stood up, and looked around. Seeing Seth, with Nora standing next to him holding baby Shaun. We walked forward, stepping off the platform, and were addressed by a man in a white lab coat, and a spandex suit underneath, giving us our own suit, which was primarily blue, with yellow strips running around the collar, and down both sides of the zipper, and going around the waist, with a big '111' emblazoned in the same yellow material on the back of the suit. These suits were called Vault suits. We were then directed toward a row of 14 grey pods, with numbers 1 through 14 on each door. As we stepped in, we heard a female android voice over the intercom of the lab.

"Cryogenic statis pods 1 through 14 activated. Cryosleep in 3, 2, 1…"

"Cryosleep deactivated, Pod 9 opening."

I shook my head, and saw 2 silhouettes walking towards a pod. Nora's pod. The door opened, and Nora woke up, "Is it, is it over?" She asked, while trying to comfort Shaun, who had started crying. I heard a banging sound, and noticed Seth's pod rattling, alerting me of his awakening. I noticed a gun on the male kidnapper, and I jumped a few steps ahead, thinking of what could happen, so I started looking for a way to open my pod door, when I noticed a crack near where the control panel on the outside of my pod was, and just then I heard Nora exclaim as a gun was pointed at her. So I brought my fist up, and…

"Pod 5 emergency opening."

The kidnappers turned around to see my pod opening, but they couldn't see me. I grabbed a 10mm pistol I found lying on the ground, loaded a bullet in the chamber, and saw a green glowing button on the side. I pressed it.

It turned everything a tinge of green, but the kidnappers were fully green. This thing was amazing. It allowed me to target a certain part of a person or threat, and then choose that place to shoot. I targeted both the kidnappers' heads, and emerged from the darkness, to shoot them. Surprisingly, their bodies imploded when I shot them. Shaun flew up in the air, and I caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

I walked over to Nora's pod to hand him back to her, but I was too late. The kidnappers had already shot her. I decided to hand Shaun over to Seth, but he had already re-entered cryosleep. But I couldn't leave Shaun out here all by himself. So I held him close to me in a cradling position, and entered my pod again, after getting my pod door fully fixed by the Securitrons, and re-entered cryosleep with Shaun asleep in my arms.

I woke up in a state of panic, with Shaun crying, and I saw Seth standing there. He must have opened the pod, as the door was open, and had his arms extended out towards me. I pushed Shaun forward, but instead of grabbing Shaun, Seth grabbed me as well, capturing me in a full hug. I was surprised, but when I heard him crying, and saying thank you over and over, I understood, as I had saved Shaun, and he was grateful for that. Seth took Shaun, and had a quiet moment with him, assuring him everything was alright. I checked on the kidnappers, and made sure they were dead, whilst taking the M4 carbine rifle for myself. I walked toward the exit of the Vault, and I heard Seth follow. I pressed a button under the intercom, and the door hissed open.

Hoped you liked it! Read and review!

-artistjax


	2. Chapter 2: Past Meets Present

Wow, I left you guys with such a cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, keep reading, and see how it goes…

Chapter 2:

Past meets Present

The door hissed open, splitting in two horizontally. I stepped forward, finding a backpack, with food, water, ammo, and enough space to carry baby Shaun as well. Score. I handed the backpack to Seth, while I took Shaun, and placed him in it. We walked towards the exit, our minds finally clearing from all the freezer-burn. I found a staff room, and an open locker. I opened it further, and found a massive watch sitting on the shelf. I put it on, and it powered on, hissing closed on my wrist, and locking the latch. The screen lit up a bit, still black, and then the memorable mascot of Vault-Tec, Vault Boy, walked onto the screen, and it zoomed in, and he gave me a thumbs up, and then a logo appeared.

"Huh. It's a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. Who'd have thought these guys would have a Pip-Boy."

I turned and walked away from the locker, and ended up kicking a metal box that said 'Fragile'. I stumbled back a few steps, holding my leg. "Mother FUCKER!" I exclaimed, my leg engrossed with pain. I opened the box, and found more food, and another 10mm pistol, and a brown box that had green writing on it, but the paint was scratched, so I couldn't read it. I opened it slowly, in case it was dangerous, but all that was inside was another Pip-Boy. I stood up as Seth walked in, and handed it to him.

"Careful. That thing's like a life choice. Once you put it on, it ain't coming off."

"Thanks for the warning." Seth thanked me as he put it on, letting it hiss close and lock in place on his wrist. I threw the 10mm pistol at him, allowing him to have protection. I opened the door, to see what looked like two zombies. I raised my gun, to see the barrel of another gun in the corner of my eye light up. Seth was a good shot. Got the monsters right through the necks, decapitating them in the process.

I ran towards one of the bodies, after seeing a golden glimmer. It was a key, "Cryolator" scribbled on the little keytag. I walked out, towards the vault entrance, when I saw a terminal on a desk. I decided, what the heck, and walked over to it, pushing the power button as I sat down. The terminal booted up, allowing me to gain access to an overseer's terminal.

I saw a command, which said "Open vault door". I clicked on that, and I heard an alarm, and a hissing sound, seeing a massive gear-looking door open, and spin to the side. There was another command, "Open storage room". I clicked on that also, and I saw a little room to the right of me light up, and the door open. I saw a weird-looking gun in a cold storage container. I saw a piece of tape placed on the glass panel.

Cryolator was written on the tape in black marker. I pulled out the key, and inserted it into the slot, twisting the key as I did so. The cabinet hissed open, cracking the ice holding it in place. I took the gun out very carefully, shivering from the cold touch of ice on the grip and handle of the underside of the gun. I touched a glowing red button on the top of the gun, near the sights. It started to fade, but instead turning a bright green, with the fan starting to spin, loading the cryo cells intio the cryochamber.

I walked out of the storage room, with Seth yelling my name. "Calm down, I'm right here." I said, walking towards him. "Sorry, it's just that Shaun's been crying, and I saw that when I handed him to you to put in the backpack, he stopped crying." I thought about it. Who has Shaun been with for how many years? Me. I had looked after him, while I was frozen, and he had 'imprinted' on me, I guess.

I took Shaun from Seth, and he stopped crying. He actually started laughing. I smiled, standing up, and putting Shaun in the back pack. We walked toward the exit, to see the door open, and the giant screwdriver creaking back into place. We walked out, towards the elevator, to see that the light was red, showing it was not operational. I saw a command console, with a cable in a case. "Input cable for Pip-Boy" was taped to the case.

I opened the case, and plugged the cable into an input on my Pip-Boy, and the console booted up, and the elevator started to whirr. I pushed a lever forward, and the chain link door blocking the elevator opened, allowing Seth and myself to step inside. The elevator started up, opening a hatch that led ina ray of sunshine, making us block our views with our hands.

The elevator stopped finally, shuddering to a halt.

We were outside.

Yet another cliffhanger! I'm pissing you guys and gals off, aren't I? Well, read and review!

-artistjax


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the World

Fallout 4:

Tale Of Three Adventurers

Now, here's a chapter that's gonna mess with your stomach, and play with your heartstrings.

Chapter 3:

Welcome to the World

I looked around. Devastation everywhere. I saw my house in pieces, and then I realised.

Jaxine.

I sprinted down the hill, toward the bridge near my house. I sprinted up the dirt track, and skidded to a stop next to my cracked driveway. I saw a brigh yellow dress, torn to shreds, covered in dirt. Jaxine's favourite dress. She loved that thing. I grabbed it, and realised it was just torn at the back. Nothing a couple of stiches couldn't fix. I put the dress away, getting a blip on my Pip-Boy, to let me know something new had shown up in my inventory.

I looked at my fridge, seeing it still closed, gave me high hopes. I opened it, and saw the light flicker on, but I got a cool breeze from the refrigeration system. I saw a carton of Nuka-Cola. Taking that. A box of chocolate donuts, as well. Taking that too. I closed the fridge. I rummaged through the cupboards, finding a box of Sugar Bombs, and another pack of donuts.

I pulled out the box, noticing the hard casing. I looked at the label, and saw that these were specially made donuts, made to never go off, made specifically for the war. I opened them, and went to grab one, when I saw a bit o yellow on one I grabbed it, putting the rest away. I flipped it over to see a sticky note on the other side. I peeled it off, munching on the donut, realising it was chocolate. Mmmm, chocolate.

The note was addressed to me. I read on.

"Dear Josh,"

"I hope you find this note, seeing as these were your favourite. You see, I never made it back in time to get to the vault, so I'm staying with the Brotherhood of Steel. They were able to secure me a space at one of their facilities. I hope you are still alive, so you can come and find me."

"Love, Jaxine."

I shoved the rest of the donut in my mouth, swallowing it all, and running outside, screaming. "YES! YES! YES!" I exclaimed in happiness. Seth saw me and smiled, questioning why I was so happy. "I went inside my old house, found my fridge was still working, found some awesome things, like a full carton of Nuka-Cola, and two boxes of specially designed donuts made to never go bad, which is a bonus, but I found a note on a donut, and it was from my girlfriend. She's alive! I was worried she had died, but she is alive and well, staying with the Brotherhood of Steel." I explained.

Seth had a sad look, but then brightened up and gave me a pat on the back. "Nice to hear, man." He said. I gave Shaun a donut, seeing he was hungry. I offered a donut to Seth, but he shook his head, and asked for a Nuka-Cola. I handed him the rocket-shaped bottle, giving him a warm smile, munching on a strawberry-iced donut as he popped the lid and drank it all in one gulp. He handed me the bottle, explaining that we could use it for water, or other liquids if need be. I agreed, putting the bottle away. I realised that our bag was bursting at the seams. I remembered I had a suitcase, which had one strap that went over the chest diagonally. I ran back inside my house, to the storage closet at the end of the hallway, when I heard a clunking.

I grabbed my Cryolator, and saw the laundry door rattling. I shoved it open screaming 'FREEZE' as I did so. I heard the sound of a buzzsaw start whirring. I jumped back with the gun held up, when I heard a familiar voice. "Sir?" I stood straight up. I knew that voice, and I knew the person, or… thing… that owns that voice.

"Edward?" I questioned, putting down the Cryolator. Edward, my Mr Handy robot, emerged from the shadows, turning his buzzsaw off. "Hello, Sir. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Edward questioned. I gave his clamp a firm shake, happy to see my posh friend was able to fight side by side with me.

"Yes, it really has, hasn't it, Edward? How you been holding up?" I asked, worried he was broken in some way. "Oh, just dandy. I've been helping Codsworth with keeping your mango tree and the Carmenals' flowers in tip top shape." Edward explained.

I looked at him with a blank stare, then realised what he said. My mango tree. You see, Jaxine loved to garden, and she knew I LOVED mangos. So, she and Edward planted a mango tree. I remember reading on the seed packet, that these mangos were made by a special scientific company that she worked for so that they would be tested on by uv rays, radiation, and other deadly things. So, if I remembered rightly, which I was, as I sprinted out into the garden, those mangos should be fully ripe and ready to eat. And they were SO good.

As I munched away, I saw a sign lodged into the entry bridge of Sanctuary Hills. It said something. I walked over, dusting the sign off. It had a place name on it. I read them aloud.

"Red Rocket Truck Stop, 500 metres ahead."

Hopefully that left you hungry and sad and a little bit happy and maybe a bit excited. Read and review!

-artistjax


	4. Chapter 4: Dogs, Kids, and Rockets

Well, the infamous Red Rocket Truck Stop was finally found by our heroes. Maybe they can find a 'friend' inside!

Chapter 4

Dogs, Kids, and Rockets

I called out for Seth to follow, turning back to see him handing Shaun to Codsworth and Edward, while he loaded a bullet into the chamber of his 10mm. He ran towards me, allowing me to start jogging to catch up with him, as we approached the Red Rocket Truck Stop.

I grabbed the Cryolator, starting the fan to load the cryo fluid into the chamber. We walked calmly, hearing crinkling of leaves under our shoes, mine being red and white Power Laces, and Seth wearing normal black leather boots. I heard a rattling of one of the garage doors, and I looked at it, seieing it bend and twist outta shape. I raised my gun, to see a German Sheppard run out from under the door, a piece of steak, or some other meat in his mouth.

He ran over to us, letting us patt him, and he then laid down on the ground in front of us. He seemed friendly. I gave him a pat on the head, and then I got up and started walking. I heard a whimper, and saw him sitting there with his ears drooped. I looked at Seth, and he gave me a nod.

"Okay, you can come with us, buddy. But we're gonna have to give you a name. Well, for starters, you are a dog, and you like meat, Dog… meat… Dogmeat… yeah, Dogmeat's pretty good!" I cheered, giving our new-found friend a pat on the head.

We ran back to see a horrible site. A boy, about 10 years old, holding a baby blue footie suit. Shaun's footie pyjamas. I looked at Seth to see him running at the boy, to be held back by Edward and Codsworth, while Seth screamed at the boy, asking him where was Shaun.

"I'm right here, dad!" The boy exclaimed. Seth stopped moving. Edward and Codsworth explained that it was true. "It was horrible! A man in a white lab coat and a syringe full of yellow liquid ran over and stabbed Shaun in the neck. We were deploying our first-aid equipment, when Shaun just… grew 13 years. The man threw him a Vault 111 jumpsuit much like your own, and ran away, Edward shot him, thanks to Josh's homemade laser enhancing module, and we searched the body, finding a note of some description." Edward handed the note to me, and I tried to read what I could.

"We nee… Shaun… test serum… vault 111… Institute."

Well, the cliffhangers just keep on a-comin'! Read and review!

-artistjax


	5. Chapter 5: Fresh Outta Luck

Heya guys, Its's been a while, hasn't it? I have just brought Fallout 4 for PC, but I'm currently upgrading my gaming rig to handle it. If you wanna see my playthrough, I'm going to be basing it off of this story, so you can see this story in real time game-play. My channel is _JosheboyGaming._ Go check it out. I will be uploading a new chapter when it comes out, with the link hidden somewhere in the story. I also found out the default name for the male character is Nate, so I've changed it to fit that now. Anyways, let's continue with _A Tale of Three Adventurers_!

Chapter 5: Fresh Outta Luck.

I took Shaun into my house, into the guest bedroom, seeing as my house was still in good living condition. I helped him into his Vault 111 jumpsuit. I turned, smacking into the cold, metal surface of Edward's floating body. "I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't see you there. I was just thinking about those suits you're wearing; they look very… uncomfortable." Yeah, now that he mentioned it, these Vaults suits were really weird to wear, being a mixture of spandex and lycra.

Edward started his buzz saw, while using his clamps to pop the latch on my Pip-Boy, a latch that I had never seen before. He cut off the cuffs on my suit, and unclipped the collar. He unzipped the front of my suit, so you could see my white t-shirt underneath. He rolled up the sleeves of the vault suit, up to my elbows. He floated away from me, into my wardrobe, pulling out my favourite red Universe sneakers, handing them to me, as he rolled up my suit legs a little bit. Sure, Power Laces were cool, but nothing beats some good old Universes.

Once I put my sneakers on, I checked myself over in the mirror, wrapping my hands and wrists in bandages. Edward handed me a gun. My old pipe rifle. _Red Rocket_. I had named it _Red Rocket_ because I had painted it red and white, and it was so modified that it could shoot bullets like a rocket. My dad had help me make it for a specific reason… what was it? I can't remember. Being frozen for 200+ years can do a real number on your head.

The mirror shattered, all the cracks cascading down from the top left corner. I turned to see Shaun running over to me, saying sorry over and over again. Nate, however, picked up the 10mm pistol Shaun shot the mirror with, while laughing like he'd just seen Charlie Chaplin meet up with the Three Stooges. Shaun apologised, saying he was only learning to use a gun for self-defence.

I explained to him that it was alright. I knelt down, seeing he was on the brink of tears, and gave him a hug. He looked like he needed it, seeing how much he had been through in the past half an hour. I heard a quick patter of feet, and all of a sudden, Dogmeat was under my arm and pouncing on Shaun, licking him in the face. Dogmeat then got up, and tripped over a rock. I smiled, I was getting to like that dopey dog.

I handed Shaun a pair of goggles, and a red neckerchief, pointing my thumb towards Dogmeat. "How about you dress our little friend up in these?" I suggested. Shaun's eyes lit up, and he beckoned the dog to come over. He came over alright. He bolted towards Shaun like he was a big piece of meat. But he was happy, and so were we. I saw Nate packing things up into the back of a car.

"What are you gonna do with that? These vehicles have about as much chance of working as we do of everything going back to normal." Nate turned to reply. "Well, if all three of us, plus your dog, all contribute to pulling the car, we can have a base set up at the Red Rocket Truck Stop by sundown." I grinned, grabbing one of the ropes that was tied to the car.

"Shaun, Dogmeat! Come over and give us a hand, hey?" I called out. Shaun scrambled to his feet, patting Dogmeat on the head and running over to us. Shaun helped us get some of the ropes around Dogmeat, and as soon as we grabbed our ropes, we all started pulling. We made it half-way when Shaun asked to stop to catch his breath. We obliged, and pretty soon, we were pulling again.

We made it to the truck stop by 1:30pm, according to my Pip-Boy. I walked over to the workbench in the garage. I grabbed a hammer, and started on 3 bed frames, and a dog house. I was hammering the last nail in to Dogmeat's house at 3:00pm, and I looked at the work Shaun and Nate had done. The place was bigger now, seeing as they had knocked down the walls between the shop and the two garages.

There was a corner near the shop door that had the normal kitchen amenities, such as a bench, and oven, and a sink. There was also fridges and two (surprisingly, working) vending machines, one for Nuka Cola, and one for Sunset Sarsaparilla, all the way from New Vegas, Nevada.

To the back left near one of the open roller doors, sat a little living area with a single seater lounge, a couch, and a dog bed. A T.V. was faced towards the seats. A poster of Vault-Tec's mascot, Vault Boy, was hung over the T.V. with the words ' _Vault-Tec – We'll Be There!'_ written underneath his smiling face.

There was also a yellow crane made to hold the specific thing that it's holding up, something I never thought I'd see: a suit of T-60b power armour, made from spare parts.

I helped Nate move the bed frames against the middle of the back wall, placing the mattresses on the frames. I checked the time, seeing as it was 6:00pm, I suggested that we have some dinner. Nate explained that we didn't have any food, but stopped half-way as I opened my bag, showing all the donuts, Nuka-Cola, and frozen burger-and-chip meals we could eat!

How about that? No cliffhanger! Aw, did you want another cliffhanger? Aw, well, shit ay, because you aren't getting one until next chapter. Remember, kids, read and review!

-artistjax


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome Home

Chapter 6: Welcome Home

 **I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I feel the need to reply to the only two comments on this story, before we continue.**

 **Guest commented: ":pretty sure the power armor was the t60 model and securitrons robots ony existed in the new vegas area as far as I recall"**

 **Answer: I know, that's why the armour was listed as T60b, one of the ones from Fallout 4.**

 **The Bag of Holding commented: "The Brotherhood doesn't exist pre-war."**

 **Answer: I apologise, as with them being all about pre-war things, I thought they were pre-war.**

 **Well, with that outta the way, let's get this show back on the road!**

 _Welcome Home._

That's what the sign read as we cleaned up the rest of the Red Rocket. I was busy dusting said sign off so we could see it would be useful as a decoration or as materials. Shun came running over to see me, asking if he could be of any assistance, as Nate was busy doing what he called a 'man's job', working on a car, a Pick-R-Up to be exact, that we found sitting outside the garage, seeing if it was able to be restored to at least working order. I handed Shaun a bobby pin and a screwdriver and pointed him over to a spot I believed to be the manager's office, a little half arch room behind the counter, telling him to see if there was anything that could be picked open. Shaun ran off, Dogmeat close behind.

I walked over to see Nate step back, covered in grease and oil. "No luck, then?" I questioned, looking at the rusted chassis sitting in front of the roller door. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Not that I can see. It's quite sad. I was hoping to get this baby up and running, and save our energy from walking for combat." I saw that a hose was leaking, and Nate followed my line of sight to notice the problem. I handed him a roll of duct tape and a bottle of Wonderglue, and he set to work patching it up.

"Kick it over!" Nate ordered. I did as I was told, and we had a small glimpse of hope, as the car started. As soon as Nate was out of the way, I pushed the accelerator, shifting the pickup into first gear. It started to move, but jolted, then shut off. We looked t each other, and Nate's reaction was to, as he called it, 'ignite the spark' or check the sparkplug, to a normal person. But we're not normal.

I walked back inside to see Shaun playing with a glowing orange cylinder, looking as if it would explode any second, and Shaun preparing to throw the cylinder to Dogmeat. My reflexes kicked in, and I dove for the item. If this were a video game, a slow-motion effect would have made this look awesome. I grabbed it mid-air and landed on my right shoulder, dislocating it in an instant. I let out a loud growl, pain searing up the right side of my body. But it was worth it. Being a mechanic for a short while after high school taught me one thing: **Fusion Cores** __are not toys, and they are worth a ton of money.

A Stimpak and a Med-X helped fix me up, with the Stimpak healing the fracture, and the Med-X numbing the pain. I walked over to trip on a cooler, and about 73 bottle caps, ranging from Nuka-Cola, to Sunset Sarsaparilla, to just plain beer. I had no idea what they were in a cooler for, but if the currency of today was the same as the Old World, bottle caps where worth 1 dollar at any local shop or convenience store. I decided the pain was too much to work around, so I just fell asleep. Right there. On the cold, hard tiles.

I woke up to see Nate struggling to lift me. I gasped and then he dropped me. I felt no pain, surprisingly. "Sorry, I thought you were still asleep!" he apologised, turning red at the sight. I wasn't fazed, to be honest. I accepted his apology. Looking around, I noticed that the place was practically empty, save for the power armour crane. "Where's everything?" I questioned. "Outside. Have a look." Nate replied, moving towards the door. Outside, in all its former glory, was the Pick-R-Up, rumbling with power. Shaun and Dogmeat were sitting in the tray, with all our new-found belongings, and the Power Armour securely tied in place in a sitting position on the tray door. Nate slid into the driver's seat, slapping the handlebar on the outside of the pickup to show me where to hang on. I grabbed on, putting my feet on the side step. "Where are we going?" I asked, leaning my head through the window. Nate heard me, and he turned on the radio and tuned into a signal, relaying a transmission: "To anyone out there, I'm Piper Wright. I'm in need of help outside the gates of Diamond City."

 **How'd you like that cliffhanger, huh? I hope it satisfied all your needs, as it's been a while. If it didn't, then be prepared, as the next chapter's already underway. See you guys next time, and remember;**

 _ **Welcome Home.**_

 **-nVidiaFanboy**


	7. Chapter 7 - Artificial Grass to Concrete

Chapter 7 – Artificial Grass for Concrete Slabs

 **Hey, guys. I'm gonna make it so I upload a chapter every Friday, in line with my Youtube and** _ **New San Andreas**_ **. That's right, NSA is making a comeback. But enough for now. Let's continue with Chapter 7 of** _ **Fallout: A Tale of Three Adventurers**_ **!**

The journey was long and eventful, with Dogmeat, Shaun and myself getting bored, which resulted in Shaun running next to the pickup inside the Power Armor, the back part open, me holding onto the armor's support handles, and Dogmeat running along next to us. With that in mind, the trip wasn't _that_ boring. But we made it to the front gates of Diamond City to see a girl in a red coat, a brown hat and a green scarf going off at a speaker box sitting to the left of the gates.

"Danny, LET ME IN!" the girl exploded into the speaker box. "I'm sorry, Piper, but Mayor's orders, you're not allowed back inside." The guy on the other side of the speaker box, apparently named Danny, replied in a voice shivering with fear. I walked over, patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you Piper?" I questioned. "Yeah, I am. What's up?" she replied. I had a plan to get in, but I needed her to play along.

"Hey, play along." I whispered. She looked at me with a confusing look, but nodded and agreed. "Hey, Miss. I'm a trader from Concord hoping to sell my wares. Is there anyway to get in?" I quizzed. She looked at me with a grin and replied "No, sir. Sorry, but our fair Mayor McDonough has locked the gates, blocking trading and freedom of the press." "Well, that's a shit thing to do. I'll go on back to Concord and just give everything away free with no payment to the Mayor." I responded, acting saddened.

The speaker box buzzed to life, now with a different person on the other side. "There's no need to be so hasty, kind sir. I shall let you in the good old way, through the main gates. Please watch your step." The gears started to grind, with the main floodgate lifting with all its might. Walking under as it lifted, I was met with a middle-age man, built like a water tank, by which I mean a little bit tubby. "Sorry, sir, for the way you have been treated. It's just that miss Piper here has been evicted due to her absolute nonsense in that wretched paper of hers." Mayor McDonough replied, looking sternly at Piper, pointing a chubby finger towards her. I hear the click of a 10mm safety, and look to see Shaun holding the pistol towards the mayor.

"You don't treat ladies like that! At all!" Shaun exclaimed, disappointment evident in his face. I ran over and tackled him to the ground, safely avoiding any conflict. Or so I thought. Next thing I hear is a thud on the concrete, and Nate standing there, fists at the ready, standing next to a security guard who is now unconscious. I got up, running over to Nate, who moved out of the way, and I spear-tackled the last two security guards, Danny included, and ran straight up to the booth, smashing the unlock button for the chain link fence and gate blocking us from Diamond City. I waved towards Piper and my group. "Get you asses over here NOW!".

Running through the gate, we ran through the centre of town, when Nate spotted a blue door with a window. He ran over and started shoulder-barging the door, hoping to break it open. Piper ran over, kicking the door's lock with her heel, pressuring the lock inwards, enough to push the door open. We all ran inside, tripping over all the junk in the house. Looking up from my landing spot, which turned out to be a refrigerator, I saw where everyone had ended up. Shaun ended up in the back of a Nuka-Cola Machine, rusted out and peeling. Nate ended up face first in a pile of tyres, Dogmeat next to him, head in a bucket. Piper had had the most comfortable landing, ending up sitting against a wall.

"Well, that was a fun ride, hey guys?" Piper questioned. A wave of groans emitted from the three of us, with a whimper coming from Dogmeat. I stood up. From where I stood, this place didn't seem so bad. I could see a red workbench in the back of the room. I brushed my hair away from my face, looking at the 2 loft floors above me. "I wonder…"

 **That's all she wrote, so that's it for this chapter, so I hope it fits for the story right now. Be sure to come back for more.**

 **-nVidiaFanboy.**


End file.
